Un nouveau chemin
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Lorsque notre chemin se heurte à un carrefour. On ne peut qu'espérer trouver à nouveau le bonheur... même s'il faut pour cela tout abandonner.


**Titre : Un nouveau chemin**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/Slash**

**Couple/Pairing : Arthur/Merlin**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, ils ne veulent pas de moi. Ils préfèrent la BBC. **

**Notes :* Style différent de d'habitude, et en POV Gwen, une sorte de me réconcilier avec ce personnage ^^**

**** légèrement différent de la VO bien sûr**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Un nouveau chemin**

* * *

Il est temps.

Je n'aurais aucun regret car je sais que c'est la bonne décision.

Il est temps de partir.

C'est l'heure de quitter Arthur.

.

Alors que je me trouve, seule, dans cette pièce, les souvenirs de notre passé resurgit devant moi.

.

Je me souviens encore de l'émoi qui parcourait mon corps d'adolescente lorsque je le voyais.

Les battements de mon cœur qui s'accéléraient lorsque j'ai vu enfin qui il était, et serait.

Le bonheur qui m'habitait de savoir que le royaume serait gouverner par lui.

Tout ce qui ne serait pas, tout ce qui serait différent du règne de son père, du roi Uther.

.

Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'a pu réellement être lui et faire la paix avec lui-même, montrer son véritable visage qu'à son arrivée.

Je sais que c'est lui qui l'a changé pour devenir l'homme pour qui mon cœur à battu, et bat encore. Mon premier amour, celui, je sais, que j'aimerai et respecterai toujours, même si aujourd'hui je prends une grave décision.

.

J'étais au château, sans être personne.

Je n'étais qu'une servante parmi d'autre.

La servante de lady Morgana.

Et Merlin est entré dans notre vie. Dans sa vie.

Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte tous les deux, un lien invisible les unissait.

Par son geste il est entré et est resté à ses côtés toutes ces années. Lorsqu'il lui sauva la vie.

Je sais aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a accompli pour lui.

Le protégeant, le sauvant de tous ses nombreux ennemis qui ne cherchaient que sa chute et celle de Camelot.

Je l'ai vu l'ouvrir aux sentiments, le faire rire, l'émouvoir comme lui seul pouvait le faire.

Le faire réagir et le conseiller dans les moments les plus sombres.

Etre présente sans l'être vraiment.

Etre actrice et témoin de cette amitié entre un serviteur et un noble.

Entre un homme et l'héritier du trône de Camelot.

Entre un sorcier et son roi.

Je sais que c'est lui qui lui a permit de montrer ses sentiments. De pouvoir s'exprimer. Et finalement de pouvoir m'aimer.

De défaire tout ce que son père avait forgé. Rompre ce mur infranchissable par sa présence.

S'il savait à quel point je lui en suis reconnaissante. A quel point je le respecte et l'admire pour tout ce qu'il est et tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et lui.

Je chérirais son amitié jusqu'à ma mort.

.

Je sais aussi à quel point il s'investit dans sa vie. Combien il donne de sa personne, de son pouvoir et son temps. Il se donne entièrement, sans rien demander. Et malgré tout, il ne voit pas le plus évident, ce que j'ai enfin comprit.

Ce qui était pourtant l'évidence même.

.

J'ai sourit en les voyant proche tous les deux, comme deux amis le sont, tout au long des ces années.

J'ai rigolé en entendant qu'ils pouvaient se vanter de connaître leurs amis. De se connaître alors qu'ils demeurent aveugles face à leurs propres sentiments.

Je sais aussi que tout le monde voit ce lien, ce fils invisible qui les relie au travers de cette étrange amitié.

S'ils savaient réellement. _"Les deux faces d'une même pièce,"_ de ce que j'ai entendu.

Mais je ne suis pas triste. Non.

J'ai été son premier amour. Sa femme. Sa reine.

Je l'ai aimé autant qu'il m'a aimé. Je le sais aujourd'hui.

Mais je sais aussi que je n'ai jamais eut cette première place dans son cœur, comme il ne l'a pas eut dans le mien.

La seule différence aujourd'hui est que je m'en suis rendu compte tandis que lui, eux, ont encore besoin qu'on leur ouvre les yeux.

Je sais aussi qu'un jour, il le saura. Il verra enfin ce que son cœur lui a soufflé, inconsciemment, toutes ces années.

Et à deux, ils ouvriront et découvriront ce nouveau chemin.

Il trouvera la voie de ses véritables sentiments, et les surpasseront, je n'en ai aucun doute. Car mon roi, mon premier amour est courageux. L'homme le plus brave qui existe sur Terre et qu'il se battra pour son amour.

Tout comme je me battrais à présent pour vivre le mien.

Je sais que mon départ signifiera un renouveau pour tous.

Une trahison… Probable.

Mais également une chance de trouver ce bonheur sans illusion.

Alors, non. Je ne regretterai pas. Ni pour eux, ni pour moi.

Aucune tristesse ni aucune larme car il s'agit d'un renouveau. Un nouveau départ pour nos amours déchirés.

Et tandis que je prends mes affaires et franchit la porte. Je prie pour qu'enfin ils puissent vivre leur amour sans concession aucune, et leur offrant cette liberté, je m'en vais vivre le mien.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu. Comme j'ai pu l"écrire dans ma notre du début, une façon pour moi de me réconcilier avec le personnage de Gwen. -_^**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
